


A Child's Cruelty

by Yuko6754



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Evil Twins, Fear, Flashbacks, Gen, Horror, Implied Torture, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Paranoia, Police, Present Tense, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Serial Killers, Torture, Twins, written for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuko6754/pseuds/Yuko6754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Rowan is a clinical psychologist who works with the police. Thomas Rowan is also a victim of kidnapping and torture by two reverse pedophiliac children. Thomas Rowan can no longer go through a normal day without remembering what happened to him. ((The twins do not belong to me, but a very good friend of mine who allowed me to borrow them))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child's Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any awkwardness that comes about when reading. Any awkward-sounding sentences/words means that it was probably included to get a required piece of information in (characterization, vocab word, etc.).

I pull the vest over my head and comb my fingers through my hair again as I glance around my room for my report. I return to my bed and tug the covers, but I don't see any signs of it. Of course, knowing me, I'd find them in some bizarre location and completely out of order. I groan in frustration and 'remake' the bed with a single, sharp yank of the blankets. I return to the door and survey my room one last time before turning the knob. I actually have to duck so I don't bash my forehead against the top of the door frame.

I leave the door open and stride briskly down the hall, bypassing the kitchen completely in favor of walking straight to the living room, and, more specifically, my computer desk. Sure enough, I find my report and I move over to verify that all the pages are still there and in the correct order. I sigh in relief and suddenly give a giant yawn; I don't feel rested at all. I stack the papers on the end of the desk and ponder over whether or not it would be beneficial to just go back to bed.

"What I wouldn't give for a megaphone so I could wake myself up," I mutter darkly to myself as I vacate the living room and backtrack into the kitchen. My eyes seek out the coffee machine and I can feel myself smile. I reach for my mug that is already sitting on the counter and rinse it out in the sink.

A sudden pounding on my door makes me jump and the cup slips from my hands and shatters on the floor. My eyes are wide and I'm starting to shake. I hesitate for a brief moment before slowly walking to the entrance of the kitchen and fixing my eyes on my front door. I completely ignore the broken cup on my kitchen floor. I swallow hard, still shaking, and I watch for shadows or figures outside the two small windows beside my door. I inhale shakily again and let my head rest against the wall.

"Would you get over it?" I murmur as I wring my hands, "You can't keep jumping at shadows forever."

I push myself off the wall and slowly approach the front door.

"It's just your mail, idiot," I berate myself and kneel to pick the small pile up.

I begin to shuffle through my mail and the first three are just bills. The fourth isn't even in an envelope or even a letter, but is a picture. I stare at it and my eyes widen. My breathing picks up and I begin to sweat as my vision blurs and my mind races. As I stare down at the picture in my hands I can remember exactly what happened to make me so jumpy and skittish.

XxX

_"I wonder if he regrets trying to analyze us, sister," the boy giggled and danced around Thomas's dormant body._

_"That is his job, brother," the girl pointed out, "he gets into peoples' heads and tries to get them to open up to him."_

_The girl, Anna, reached out and took her brother Evan's hand, gave it a squeeze, and grinned at a face identical to hers. Thomas shook on the floor, his right hand screaming in pain from where they had smashed it while they grinned above him. All he could do was hope that his friend, a cop working on the kids' case, managed to figure out where he was being kept and then get him the hell out. He'd been naive to try and confront Anna and Evan on his own, and now he was paying the price in blood, tears, and pain._

_"He researched us a lot, didn't he, sister?" Evan asked as he knelt beside Thomas's head and poked his shoulder. "We were watching you, Mr. Thomas! We saw how you didn't even sleep or take any breaks while you were trying to find out more about us."_

_His sister had her back to them as she rummaged around in a black duffel bag for several seconds. Thomas licked his bloody lips and tried to move just a little bit, but he felt a sudden flash of pain when one of Evan's shoes came down on his already smashed right hand. He screamed and struggled harder when Anna returned with a metal spike in her hand. He choked on another cry when she placed the point of the spike on his arm and then raised it. Thomas's eyes clamped shut just before she plunged her arm down._

_Through the blinding pain, and just before the darkness claimed him, he could've sworn he heard their voices cheerfully ringing out and chanting: "Double the pleasure, double the fun!"_

XxX

The photograph falls to the floor and I can only stare at it. My hands are shaking and I grip my right hand tightly as it throbs. I blink rapidly and press myself against the front door tightly. I reach into my pants pocket to pull my cell phone out and call my friend. I wait as the phone rings and my eyes are glued to the photo on the floor, still wide.

"Yeah? What's up?"

My friend's voice punctures the silence and I gasp and let my head thump back against the door as I lick my lips.

"Marlowe," I manage evenly enough, and I close my eyes tightly, "I need you to come down here."

"It's my day off, man! Really?"

"Like you're really doing anything important!" I snap and tighten my grip on my phone, "It's important, Marlowe."

I slowly open my eyes again and look back down at the picture, and I shudder violently.

"I need you to put me in witness protection," I state bluntly and take a deep breath, forcing myself away from the door, "I need you to put me in witness protection or else I am going to be their next victim."

"I'll be right over, Thomas. Sit tight and don't go cavorting with any strangers until I get there!"

I snap my phone shut without saying goodbye and shove it back into my pocket. I kneel and stare hard at the picture on the floor. I focus first on Anna and then on Evan, and I feel sweat break out over my face again. I can see them staring out of the photo and they're grinning widely and waving at the camera. My eyes slowly drift from their faces to the corner of the picture where there is a message scrawled in black ink.

_**'We'll be back for you, Mr. Thomas! ♥'** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written for school. Another 5 page limit story, and I had to abide by school rules and keep the torture 'appropriate', if you will. I wanted to go into so much more detail, and if I ever expand on this story, I probably will. But in the meantime, this is the 'tame' version.


End file.
